For once in his life
by mandeeangel
Summary: Takes place in Keg!Max! i know its been done but not like this Honestly! Jess may seem a little OOC, but i like him better that way!


Hi so I'm writing this because I cannot fall asleep and I hate the way things went with Jess and Rory in Keg!Max! I know this is probably something that would never happen but in my brain this would work out! Probably a oneshot. Please review! Ohh this is also from Jess' point of view!

Also- this is before Jess goes upstairs and before Lane calls Mrs.Kim.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lane's band actually sounds good"

Rory hits Jess on the arm playfully, "Jess don't be mean!"

"What? You heard them play the other day!"

"Still that doesn't give you any right to mock….unless I say so!" She smiled at him, glad that his bad mood from before was gone.

"Aye aye Miss Gilmore," he saluted her and she leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom and look around, but I'll come back soon". And with that Rory left to find the bathroom.

He watched her leave and moved closer to the band. He watched Young Chou (a/n I really had no idea how to spell his name—so hopefully that is the right way!) staring at Lane and Dave giving the death stare to Young Chou.

_Hmm looks like Dave's a little jealous, but if Young Chou and Dave got into a fight who would win? I mean I guess Dave could take him, but Young Chou might be holding back….nah Dave would woop his ass._ He thought about this a moment more while he overheard a girl squealing about how hot her prom dress was.

_Uhhh….more reminders of why Rory would hate me. I can't tell her that I can't get tickets because I would have to tell her I'm not graduating. I just want her to be able to go to her senior prom with Lane and Dave and….me._

"Hey hot stuff, miss me?"

He turned around and saw Rory grinning from head to toe. "Of course I missed you, I was actually about to come and find you." _Tell her now! Before you chicken out!_

"Hey Rory, could we go somewhere to talk?" She nodded her head and they went upstairs in Kyle's bedroom.

"Soooo…." She wasn't really sure what they were doing up there all alone…_wait Gilmore! The door is locked, no parents_….she put two and two together and stood up suddenly.

"Rory, wha…."

"Jess I cannot believe you"

He looked at her confused and she started yelling at him.

"I cannot believe you took me up here!"

"What do you mea….."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid!"

"Who said you were stup…"

"Dammit Jess! Stop playing dumb!"

"Rory I'm begging you calm down…please…I really don't understand what you're talking about!"

Rory stood there a minute…._maybe I jumped to conclusions_…. "So you didn't take me up here to have sex with you?"

"What of course not!...Rory I really needed to tell you something important. I didn't come up here to pressure you to have sex."

"Ohh"…she looked like she was about to cry…."Jess I'm so sorry. I know you would never do that but sometimes I get a little carried away and…."

He cut her off by kissing her on the lips.

"Don't worry Rory…we're cool."

"Thanks Jess….and I'm sorry"

"Rory stop you have nothing to be sorry about…..okay"

She nodded and he kissed her again. _You have to tell her now!_

"Rory, I need to tell you something."

"I can't take you to the prom." He watched as her face fell, he felt like a shit.

"Why?"

"The principal won't let me because…..I'm too behind on my work and I've missed too much school."

"Ohhh…" Once again she looked like she was going to cry.

"Rory……."

"And you can't make it up?"

He shook his head. He didn't want to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry" his voice was breaking and it killed her to see how sad he was. She knew he really cared about her and wanted to take her to the prom.

"Jess it's okay, really."

"No Rory, its just I'm not graduating."

"So you'll take the year over."

"Rory why aren't you getting mad?"

"I can't be mad because it wasn't a fair situation you were put in. You had a hard year and you needed to make some more money and by making money you missed school and by missing school they cut off all of your privileges. It isn't fair for you."

_She understood, wow. Even though I really had no clue what she just said or even if it made sense, she still got me and wasn't mad._

"Thanks Rory"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They kissed a little bit before heading back downstairs to the party. Rory ran off to find Lane calling her mom and Dave pulling her back.

"Lane what are you thinking?"

"Don't worry Ror, I just told my mom I love Dave, I'm in a band, I'm at a party and I'm drunk."

Rory could smell the beer oozing from Lane's mouth and she knew no good was going to come from this situation.

Lane looked like she was about to puke so Rory led her outside where she held her hair as Lane upchucked 5 cups of beer.

Inside the crowd wanted the band to come back and play.

"Shit what are we gonna do guys?" Dave asked Jess, Brian and Zack.

"Maybe we should just put the radio on, because we can't play without a drummer" Brian suggested.

"Noooo waaay dude! Do we really want a rep as a band that only plays half a set!" Zack practically screamed.

"wait I got an idea", Jess suggested his plan and the band realized this was the only way. They ran outside to tell Lane and Rory who agreed with them.

"Who knew I was dating an evil mastermind?" Rory said to Jess, while still holding Lane's hair.

"Hey Jess, I got an idea" Lane said before throwing up a little more. "For prom, why don't I get four tickets and you and Rory could come, she puked a little more, with us.

"Lane that would be amazing!" Jess was happy that for once in his life something was actually working out for him.

"Now you boys put that plan into action!" Rory said before they left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jess made a call on his cell phone to Kyle's house and Brian picked up the phone. He made his eyes get really big and whispered something to Dave who said loudly to Zack "Yo the neighbor's complained and said if it got any louder over here they were calling the police!"

The message was spread quickly enough and no one wanted to get caught by the police for drinking and partying.

About five minutes later the whole house was empty, except for Kyle and some friends that were nice enough to help clean.

"Wow I can't believe that worked!" Jess said to Rory as they were walking back to Luke's.

She smiled and kissed him.

Jess realized that even if he had to retake the 12th grade, he at least had prom and Rory to look forward to.


End file.
